One Heart: A Cinderella Story
by FairyTale87
Summary: The Cinderella tale with an H/Hr twist
1. The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 1

One Heart: A Cinderella Story

Hermione's POV

I was ten years old when my mother left and my father and I moved into the wizarding world. A few months later, my dad decided I should have a new mother. So he met this one woman named Evelyn who acted so nice to my dad, but was a witch at heart. Her two daughters, Lavender and Ginny, weren't angels either. My father and Evelyn were married within the month and we had to move in with them, I wasn't happy about it, but my dad was happy, so I went. Things were going okay because my step family couldn't be mean to me with my dad around. But all this changed when my dad was diagnosed with cancer and died shortly after finding out. (The doctor found out about it too late). Everything turned upside down after that and my world was never the same.

Six Years Later

(Hermione's POV)

"Hermione, where is my breakfast!" Evelyn demanded.

"It's almost ready." I said tired and annoyed.

"Well hurry up!" She pestered. Every morning started this way and ended with glares. After they had their breakfast I jumped in my beat up car and went to pick up Ron, my best friend.

"Hey 'Mione! So how were the steps today?" He asked.

"Evil." I replied glaring at the wheel. They were evil everyday, so Ron didn't need to ask. In homeroom the torturous day began. The popular girls sat in one part of the room, geeks at another, the jocks (Harry Potter, my crush, is in that group) near the populars, and then there was me, Ron, and a few other kids who were the losers or rejects. I was a pretty good student, so I got lot's of praise from the teachers, but only snickering and names such as teachers pet from the other students (besides Ron). The rest of the day was so predictable: Draco got in trouble, Ginny and Lavender followed the popular girls around, the jocks were well, being jocks, Snape was in a bad mood, everyday, for me, was a repeat of the last. Nothing changed besides the clothes people were wearing. Ron was the only one that actually like me (that was alive). And to make life even worse, the Yule Ball was happening next week and I would be the only one dateless! My life was a living nightmare and there was nothing I cold do about it.


	2. Memories and A Favor

Chapter 2

One Heart: A Cinderella Story

Hermione's POV

When my father and I first moved into the wizarding world and before he met Evelyn, he opened a shop in diagon alley for all creatures to shop at, and we had a great staff and everyone was happy. But since my dad is now dead Evelyn got everything, including the shop. It no longer is a store; it's a spa for witches and wizards only. Evelyn does not believe that other creatures besides humans are worth anything. I give her some points for standing up for what she believes in, but take many more away for saying other living things are scum. The staff at the store…I mean spa, has stayed the same, but the whole place has a different feel and too much pink. It is a little scary when Evelyn and her daughters get money in their hands, and you never know what they will do with it. (That's how our nice, perfect stone/wood house became pink and girly.)

At Hogwarts the Next Day

Still Hermione's POV

"Hey, uh," Cho (popular girl) walked up to me snapping her fingers trying to remember my name.

"It's Hermione," I told her.

"Right, anyways, I need a tutor for potions, so I was wondering if you could do that for me." She smiled. There was a short silence. I was shocked a popular asked ME for help.

"Okey, dokey then, see you in the library after school!" She never even gave me a chance to answer. Popular kids can't live with them…well, that's just about it. I debated about going to the library to help Cho, but finally decided that it would be best to go. I figured that if I hung out with Cho long enough, I might actually get a date for this Yule Ball thing.

At the Library

Hermione's POV

"Over here Harriet!" She yelled to me.

"It's Hermione." I reminded her as I sat down.

"Yeah, so shall we start?" Cho asked getting out all her potions books.

"Sure. Let me first start off asking you what you're stuck on." I told/asked her.

"Well, it's everything." She said looking defeated and hopeless.

"Then this could take a while." I shook my head.

We stayed there for hours and hours until I looked at the clock and realized I had to be back at home by six and it was already six-thirty. I told Cho we would continue the lesson tomorrow and dashed to the door. And when I got home…


	3. An Offer and Memories again

Chapter 3

One Heart: A Cinderella Story

Hermione's POV

And when I got home, I opened the door to find Harry and Mr. Potter mingling with my steps. I shut, more like slammed, the door behind me to get their attention. There was a sudden silence and they all turned to look at me.

"Moodblood, go fetch us some soda." Ginny demanded coolly. My step family was pureblood, so they called me mudblood.

"Does everyone want soda?" I questioned. Ginny always ordered for herself and made everyone get that same thing.

"Duh, that's what I just said." Ginny was almost as bad as her mother, which as you know, is NOT good.

"Before I get the drinks, may I ask why the Potters' are here?" I tried to sound normal, but inside, I was screaming for joy. (Like I said, I like Harry).

"Oh, I am so sorry! We are here because of you actually." Mr. Potter said. (He was the new Minister of Magic since Fudge died.)

"Why because of me sir? Did I do something wrong?" I was as concerned I was on my first day of Dumstrang. (Pretend it's in England and girls can go too.)

"No, no Ms. Granger, you are most certainly not in any trouble. My son and I, well mostly me, are here because of your academic ability. You and a few other students, including Harry, are more advanced in school than the rest of your classmates, so I'm here to ask you if you were interested in going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school is only for those gifted students such as you." He smiled.

"Minister Potter I don't know what to say! I'd love to go, that is if my step mother will let me." I glanced at Evelyn then back at Mr. Potter.

"Anything to get you out of my sight." The devil herself was actually letting me do something; this was a total breakthrough for me!

"It's settled then, we leave in five minutes, so please hurry in packing!" Mr. Potter asked me.

"Packing sir?" I asked confused.

"It's an all year school, which means it's like a boarding school but more fun." He smiled.

I ran upstairs and got back and raced down the stairs to find Harry waiting for me at the landing.

"My father had to get there early, so we'll be traveling together, just the two of us. By the way, we're taking a train which will take around six hours." He said the last part apologetically.

Six hours alone with Harry! How much better could life get! I only wished my real mom could see me now. She was a lovely woman and very sweet. We were all so happy when we found out she was pregnant. I was so happy I was going to be a big sister. I was nine and was so clumsy. One day, when the baby was almost due, I fell out of a tree and broke my ankle. My mother carried me all the way back to the house. I kept kicking in pain and hit her stomach a few times. Then her water broke, and when the baby was born it was dead. It had been strangled by the umbilical cord. After that, no one was happy and I blamed myself for the tragedy. Three days before I turned ten, my mother left with no explanation or good-bye kiss. She just walked out the door. My father believed it was because of the baby, but I think there was another reason, I just can't think of it. This story haunts me in my dreams almost as much as the memory of the day my dad died. Life is like roses; they have beauty, but thorns as well but are still preferred by many, just like life and love. My mother always told me that, and now that is the only thing that keeps me living through each day. Harry and I hopped onto the train. Nothing but six hours with Harry were ahead…


	4. The Train Ride

Chapter 4

One Heart: A Cinderella Story

Hermione's POV

Silence consumed Harry and me as the long train ride began. Then I decided to break the ice.

"So Harry, where is your mother? I only see your dad around. Does she work long hours?" I assumed his mom was just not a social person, plus, it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, my mom, well, she passed away a year and a half ago because of…well, she is dead." A tear sneaked away from his eye. I was dying to know how his mom died, but decided to be consoling instead.

"It's okay Harry, my mother left my dad and I, so it's like she's dead. I know how you feel." I gave him a weak smile. I had been in this stage twice, so I was a master in this category. I squeezed Harry's hand and gave it a gentle rub. His skin was as soft as heaven. Then, we looked down at our hands, let go of the others, sat back in our seats, and started fiddling with something and acted like nothing ever happened. About a half an hour to an hour went by with no words leaving our mouths. Then Harry asked:

"May I ask you something Hermione?"

"Of course, anything." I was so pleased to break the silence.

"About earlier, was that hand holding thing because you wanted to reassure, or was there another reason?" He asked. Harry caught the one thing I was trying to hide the most, love.

"Oh, it was affection… I mean friendly; I mean, oh forget it." I felt like such an idiot.

"Affection, like…love?" He asked seeming almost shocked. I don't know what came over me, but I said:

"You're funny, smart, strong, cute, and irresistible. And I'm in love with you." I couldn't believe what I just said, but there was no way of covering up the meaning of that sentence.

"You love me? I never thought a girl so smart and funny would ever like a guy like me." This was so shocking; he thought no one like me liked him! Every single girl at Dunstan was head over heels for him. Then he added:

"Would you like to be friends? Because you know, we are not going to know anyone but the other kids coming with us, but I don't talk to them much, but I don't know about you." This was too much to bear! Being best friends with Harry Potter would be wonderful! And hopefully some time we can start dating, and then later I could be Mrs. Potter!

"I'd love that!" The ugly duckling (me) was finally becoming a swan…


	5. Peaceful Memory and Housing

Chapter 5

One Heart: A Cinderella Story

Hermione's POV

Harry and I talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts about life, friends, pretty much everything. When we finally arrived at Hogwarts I was star struck at its beauty and size. I, Harry, Luna, and Neville (the other two kids mentioned are the other gifted students) made our way through the entrance and into the great hall. We silently took our seats at the table labeled "Dustan".

"Welcome all, to a new and brighter year at Hogwarts. Before I start the announcements, we have to put our new sixth year students into their houses." Explained Albus Dumbledore, the head master.

"Would Hermione Granger please step up?" Dumbledore asked me. I slowly made my way to the podium and took a seat at the little stool he pointed to. Gradually he placed a witch hat on my head. The hat was alive and started to talk.

"Hmmm…Gryffindor!' The hat yelled. I walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Would Neville Longbottom please come up now?" Dumbledore asked. Shacking like a vibrating toy, he sat on the stool and the hat was positioned on his head.

"This one will be in…Gryffindor!" Neville smiled as he sat next to me at the table.

"Now Luna Lovegood please." She pranced to the stool and they put the hat on her head.

"Revenclaw!" The hat didn't think twice about this choice.

"And last but not least, Harry Potter." Whispers started filling the air. I didn't know why, he hadn't done anything special, his father just happened to be minister; but kids didn't care about those things. Harry made his way to the stool, the hat on his head.

"Difficult…Slytherin or Gryffindor...I choose, Gryffindor!" That one was a hard choice for the hat. Harry walked over and sat next to me. We were assigned rooms. I was with a girl named Pavarti, Harry was with a kid named Shamus, Neville was with a Fred (not Ron's brother), and I had no idea about Luna. That night I lay in bed totally exhausted, but my mind fully awake and churning. (Flash Back) "_**If you got one heart you are following, one dream keeps you wondering, love lights your way through the night. One wish keeps you trying, finding your silver lining, love lights your way through the night. Everybody needs something to hold onto. Love will find a way in your heart." My mother sang to me as I drifted into a peaceful sleep. Her soft, sweet, soprano voice filling my dreams and her soothing touch over flowing my body and soul. "Goodnight angel. Have wonderful dreams my sweet Hermione." My mother lightly kissed my forehead then left the room.**_ (End of Flash Back) I woke from my sleep, rubbing my eyes, and then got dressed. I ran to the great hall. It was the start of a new life…


	6. Luna and A Question

Chapter 6

One Heart: A Cinderella Story

Hermione's POV

My mother had always told me "when one door closes another one opens." Hogwarts was that open door, and I vowed to not let it slam shut right when I get my fingers around the door knob. Neville, Harry, and I sat together chatting about our classes and which other house joined us in the lessons. It turned out we all had the same schedule and Revenclaw joined us. Breakfast went by quickly and we on the double, moved to our first class. We sat in random seats and waited for Professor McGonagall to cross the threshold into the room.

"Good morning class, first off we need to give your assigned seats. In the first row it will be Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Seamus." They all quietly took their seats. "Next row will be Pavarti, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom." She went on until every student was situated in a seat. The lesson began and we learned how to turn an owl into a sword and many other fanatical spells as well. After numerous classes we finally had lunch.

"Good afternoon students! I trust all your classes were superior today. The main announcement is that the Yule Ball is approaching and Dustan School will be joining us. So make certain that you have a date or an important friend to accompany you. That is all, so enjoy your meal and then your break for the day!" Dumbledore told us. Lunch went by quickly and the break from class began.

Harry's POV

I walked to the Forbidden Forest to think.

"Hello Harry Potter, you seem distressed is everything alright?" Luna asked as I went past her. She turned to me her gray/sapphire eyes plunging into my soul seeming to comprehend my feelings and worries, her flaxen hair shimmering with the sunlight behind her. "I'm sure something must be worrying you to drive you here." Her airy, saintly, calming voice compelling me to tell my hearts emotions.

"Well, I have friends and everything but I still feel alone without my mother now and my father is not much help. He shows no feelings at all, just a fake smile for the camera." I had never told anyone this because I was afraid no one would listen but Luna was. She laid a hand on my shoulder, her black over-sized sweater draped over it.

"I fully understand. My mom died when I was young and my dad never expressed his outlook either. My mother was the one to do that too." She was so indulgent and nice.

"Um Luna, I was wondering would you be interested in going to the ball with me?" A girl like her didn't seem to be a social person but I thought I would take a shot.

"I would be honored to go with you Harry Potter, but what about Hermione Granger?"

"I was going to ask her then I saw her say yes to Neville." I replied kind of disappointed.

"Well then, I will see you there!" She smiled, and started to skip away, her wide-leg, auburn pants flowing in the chilled air and her wavy, full hair vigorously bouncing behind her. Hermione was most likely going to kill me, but maybe not since she said yes to Neville…


	7. Girlfriend and Tension

Chapter 7

One Heart: A Cinderella Story

Hermione's POV

The suns morning glare beat my skin as I slowly rolled out of bed. I had made the biggest mistake yesterday by agreeing to go to the ball with Neville. Harry was the true person I wanted to go with, but I had to be fooled by Neville's innocent smile. I raced to the great hall to talk to Harry.

"Morning Harry, I was wondering if we could talk." I was desperate to.

"Sure Hermione I wanted to talk to you too." That was never good when he wanted to converse too.

"Well Harry, I said yes to Neville about going to the ball, and now I think it was a mistake." I really wish I could turn back time and say no to Neville.

"I know you are going with Neville, and I wanted to inform you that I am going with Luna." He crossed his arms and looked at me.

"You are…going with Luna? Well I'm happy for you." I smiled, but on the inside I wanted to strangle Harry for asking someone besides me. I really thought he liked me, but once again I was let down.

Harry's POV

I could see she was forlorn about me asking Luna, but she said she would go with Neville, so did she expect me to sit in my room and mope all day about it? I like Hermione, but she brought it upon herself for her misery, besides Luna was a very understanding, pleasant girl and I liked her, so I had won this battle while Hermione lost miserably. I decided to take a walk around Hogwarts and obtain my thoughts.

"Morning Harry, I was hoping I might come upon you today!" It was Luna, her thoughts seeming to be up in the sky somewhere.

"Hello Luna, I am so exited for the ball tomorrow!" I was happy, but feeling unsure as well.

"I'm glad you are, but you seem to be a little hesitant about it." I swear she is a mind reader.

"Luna, I like you a lot, it's just that Hermione didn't take the whole thing well."

"I figured she wouldn't, but I actually love you, so I…" I didn't let her finish the sentence because I kissed her and she kissed me back. We let go and blushed and smiled. I never thought I would ever kiss a girl like Luna, but now that I know her better it seemed so right.

"Wow that was the most wonderful thing ever!" Luna said.

"Then let's make it marvels." I gradually leaned in as she did the same, our lips touched lightly and heaven was all around us, so it seemed.

"Luna, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Since I have already kissed you, and I like you…yes."

Somewhere deep in my soul I felt guilty making Luna my girlfriend, and leaving Hermione to parish in the dust. I loved Luna, yet I loved Hermione too. Why does romance have to be so damn complicated and in some cases, hurtful? That was one question that will never stumble upon an answer because it has a different meaning to others. On the other part of my heart I'm saying what should I care, she chose Neville over me and she just sees me as a friend. But the reason I can't believe that is because she said it was a mistake and she was really upset about Luna, there is no simple solution to this web I've spun. The only way I can get out of this is if I break one of their hearts, but I'm not that kind of guy, so basically, I was stuck. The rest of the day dragged on, and I could only think about Hermione, and Luna. The next day came faster than usual, so it felt. Today was the day of the ball, I was going to have to face Hermione and there was no way I could slow time down. I bumped into Hermione a few times, but she only turned and glared at me. Finally it was time to get ready for the ball. I threw on my dress robes, attempted to tame my jet black hair, put some shoes on, and made sure I had a rose to hand to Luna. After all the work I took a look at my masterpiece (me) and decided it was fine.

Hermione's POV

I took a shower so I did not smell like the potion Pavarti exploded in potions. I looked through my dresses until I found the perfect emerald green one that fell to my ankles and complimented my petite figure. I then rummaged through all my shoes until I spotted some sparkly gray/white ones that went with my dress. After I turned to the mirror and crimped my hair and added a small diamond beret that belonged to my mother. I had done a wonderful job and was sure I would knock Harry off his feet.

Luna's POV

I put on my strapless, blue/gray dress that perfectly matched my eyes, put on some of my indigo eye shadow and a tidbit of light pink lip gloss. I kept my hair down with its whole curl entirety. My shoes were basic flats that went with the rest of my outfit. After I thought for a moment I added a blue rose beret to my hair. I looked at my blue themed outfit and determined I liked it and Harry would too, and besides boys didn't even notice your clothing, so it was a win, win situation for me.

Harry's POV

I moved swiftly to the great hall where I spotted Luna, Hermione, and Cho (old gf from Dustan). This was going to be a complicated, harsh night…


End file.
